


Taking it Nice and Slow

by bloodykiss147



Series: The Sportarobbie smut [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slow Sex, rim jobs, self fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Robbie wants to have nice and slow sex with Sportacus, because he is always moving around and so full of energy and needs to chill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read by itself or as a continuation of Sleep Remedy

Robbie was sitting on a park bench watching his boyfriend run and jump around with the children. Sportacus hadn't stopped moving the whole time even when the children had started to run out of wind themselves. Robbie smirked, he suddenly had an amazingly devious idea to calm the sports elf down.

 

He got up from the bench and went down to his lair without a second glance back.

 

A short time later Robbie was relaxing in his chair when a knock came from the hatch above. Robbie waited for Sportacus to come in without him needing to answer, knocking was a polite habit Sporty couldn't shake.

 

The hatch opened and Sportacus dropped in on silent cat feet. He looked at Robbie with a frown, Robbie sighed and got up to take him in his arms.

 

“You left without saying bye,” Sportacus mumbled into Robbie's chest.

 

“Clingy,” Robbie joked, but Sportacus didn't laugh so Robbie tried again. “Darling, I just had a great idea of something for you and got a little excited and ran off. Sorry.”

 

Robbie lifted Sportacus’ head and kissed his cheek. Sportacus smiled turning into the kiss so their lips met. They rolled their tongues together as they kissed with big grins on their faces. Robbie couldn't think of anything other way to kiss Sportacus than while smiling like a fool. Sportacus pushed up on his toes to kiss Robbie harder.

 

Robbie pulled back before moving to his neck as he palmed the growing erection in Sportacus’ tight pants. Sportacus moaned holding Robbie tighter around his neck.

 

“Robbie, please,” Sportacus begged.

 

“Sportacus do you trust me? Robbie removed his mouth from the spot he was marking up.

 

“Of course Robbie, I trust you with everything and anything,” Sportacus mewled for attention.

 

“Good,” Robbie dropped to his knees.

 

He slowly took off Sportacus’ pants as the sports elf worked off his shirt, of course he wasn't wearing any underwear. Robbie smiled against his naked hip before biting it causing Sportacus to throw his head back moaning.

 

Sportacus tried to gently pull Robbie's mouth closer to his cock, Robbie ignored the pulling and just ghosted his breath over his erection. Sportacus shivered when the air cooled the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

 

“Please, Robbie. I want you,” Sportacus pleaded.

 

“Shh, this is all part of my plan,” Robbie kissed the head tasting the pre-cum that dribbled down.

 

Sportacus couldn't help sucking in a breath loudly as Robbie slowly took him into his mouth. Sportacus couldn't get enough of warm wet heat of Robbie's mouth. Robbie took the whole thing down his throat and swallowed, but before Sportacus could really enjoy it Robbie pulled back all the way until Sportacus’ cock popped out of his mouth.

 

“Time for the fun to really begin,” Robbie smiled and started placing kisses and little nips to his shaft and balls.

 

Sportacus wasn't paying attention when Robbie took something from his pocket and began sucking more earnestly letting Sportacus’ cock get nice and wet with spit before placing a purple textured cock ring on down to the base just before his balls.

 

Sportacus gasped with a shiver, Robbie licked the skin around the ring.

 

“Please go to the bedroom and don't you dare touch yourself.” Robbie got up from the floor, his joints complained as he stood.

 

He kissed Sportacus and let him go towards the bedroom door without following. Once out of the room Robbie went over to his chair taking a small bag from beside it before joining his lover.

 

Robbie's knees nearly gave out from under him when he saw Sportacus laying legs spread and erection begging to be touched.

 

“R-Robbie,” he begged.

 

“Sporty you need to learn to take things slowly sometimes, so tonight we are going to be taking it nice and slow. I have a few other toys to play with. Are you okay with all of this?” Robbie sat beside him on the bed, Robbie rubbed his hand up and down Sportacus’ thigh in smooth soothing motions.

 

“Yes Robbie, I want everything you have planned,” Sportacus moaned.

 

Robbie got up and took a place between Sportacus’ gorgeous legs. Put the bag next to Sportacus so he could see it as he took out several sex toys.

 

There was a remote controlled royal purple vibrator with a base, a tanned flesh colored dildo, a large tube of lube, and a handful of condoms.

 

“Do you want the condoms?” Robbie asked.

 

They had usually used them; Robbie wanted to try without, but he would always ask Sportacus first.

 

Sportacus took a moment to silently wiggle for friction as he thought, Robbie gave his a few tugs of his leaking erection to help.

 

“No, I want to feel you. Is that alright?”

 

Robbie nearly came from how cute Sportacus looked pink faced asking him if it was okay if he could fill him with cum.

 

“Of course,” Robbie kissed him.

 

Robbie took his time to slowly lick trails down Sportacus’ body.

 

“You're so gorgeous Sporty, I want you so badly. I love being with you, and I can't wait to see you fall apart,” Robbie sucked Sportacus down to the base past the ring.

 

He sucked and let Sportacus fuck his mouth for a few minutes before Sportacus started to buck too much and Robbie had to pull off. Sportacus threw back his head in exasperation.

 

Robbie sat back up and grabbed the lube from beside Sportacus. He looked between the dildo and the vibrator for only a moment before picking up the vibrator and its’ remote. Sportacus gasped as he saw it from his peripheral vision.

 

Robbie chuckled and went back down between Sportacus’ thighs again.

 

“Sportacus do you know what your thighs do to me? Sometimes I touch myself to the idea of slipping my dick between them, or letting you crush my ribs as I fuck you hard. Or maybe my head as I eat you out, I think that's something we'd both just love.”

 

Sportacus’ breath became harsher and he arched into Robbie's touch as he talked. Sportacus was weak for the stream of dirty talk and Robbie loves to use it, knowing how hard it makes them both.

 

Robbie grabbed one of the many thick pillows from the top of the bed and put in under Sportacus’ hip for leverage.

 

“Maybe next time we can see what those legs can do,” Robbie said.

 

Robbie rubbed the pad of his thumb against Sportacus’ hole, just enough to push the ring of muscle a little, but without pushing in. Sportacus was thrashing around mumbling random words of endearment around his fist in his mouth.

 

Robbie switched fingers and pushed one in dry to the first knuckle. Robbie licked around the digit before slipping his tongue beside it. Sportacus arched and nearly yelled. They hadn't tried rimming very often, but it drove Sportacus wild and Robbie loved the taste.

 

He lazily lapped at Sportacus’ entrance while working his finger in and out. He worked it like that for many minutes before Sportacus couldn't stop moving.

 

“Robbie, more,” he moaned.

 

“More what, love?” Robbie smirked.

 

“More fingers, more tongue, more anything. Please!” He begged.

 

Robbie removed his finger before shoving his face into Sportacus’ ass to lick into him deeper, again he did that for several minutes before pushing two fingers in. Robbie scissored him open watching his face for reactions. Sportacus had his eyes closed and his blushed reached down to his chest. Robbie couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful man in his bed, begging for him.

 

Robbie felt he was open enough, he removed his fingers. He licked up and down the vibrator before adding some lube and slipping it easily inside. Sportacus tried to fuck himself on it, but Robbie placed his hand on his hip to stop him. Robbie knew he couldn't hold Sportacus down, but Sport knew to stop moving as if he was.

 

Robbie left it deep within him and moved up the bed to straddle his hips. Robbie leaned down biting Sportacus’ ear gently and running his tongue up to the tip.

 

“Kiss me,” Sportacus begged.

 

Robbie brought him into a deep kiss, Robbie undressed as much as he could while they locked lips. Once he got to his pants he grumbled something into Sportacus’ mouth before having to pull back. Robbie got off the bed to slowly stip away the rest of his clothing. When he was finally naked he returned to straddling Sportacus.

 

“Sportacus,” Robbie moaned.

 

He took Sportacus’ hand and lead him to his ass, Sportacus took handful of one cheek. He gasped when he felt something hard there.

 

“Robbie.”

 

“I wanted to be nice and open, just so I can fuck myself on that perfect cock of yours.”

 

Sportacus gasped, he would have came already if he wasn't stopped by the cock ring.

 

“Can I?” Sportacus poked at the butt plug sitting inside of Robbie.

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

Sportacus gently took hold of the flared base and moved the butt plug around inside of him before pulling it all the way out. Robbie lubed up three of his fingers and pushed them inside himself recoating the walls in wet lube, Robbie groaned as he fucked himself on his fingers. Sportacus watched in anticipation as Robbie worked himself more open.

 

He removed his fingers and cleaning the lube off of his hand on the edge of the bed. Robbie lined himself up and in a single motion sunk down onto Sportacus’ cock. They both moaned loudly letting it bounce off of the room. Robbie gave an almost sinister smirk when he switched on the vibrator that was still seated in Sportacus.

 

Sportacus arched up pushing deeper into Robbie. Robbie rode Sportacus as he played with the vibrator inside of him, he kept pushing it against Sportacus’ prostate.

 

“Robbie, I want to come,” he begged.

 

“Just a little more, you are doing so well. You've been so good, perfect.”

 

Robbie rode him faster coming close to his own orgasm, Robbie couldn't last long when Sportacus sat up enough to lap gently at Robbie's neck.

 

Sportacus bucked his hips hitting Robbie's prostate hard a few times, as he ground down on Sportacus’ cock. Robbie came with a loud moan letting his cum hit Sportacus in the face around his mouth, Robbie shuttered when Sportacus licked it up.

 

“Perfect,” Robbie said as he got off.

 

He took the ring off of Sportacus and took his erection into his mouth, it only took a few deep swallows before Sportacus was coming hard down his throat. Robbie moaned around his cock as he took it all. He removed the still on vibrator from Sportacus, turning if off before tossing it and the rest of the toys and supplies off of the bed.

 

Robbie fell beside Sportacus in a post-orgasm bliss. Sportacus wiggled close to Robbie cuddling against his side.

 

“I love you Robbie,” Sportacus kissed his shoulder.

 

“I love you too, my perfect little sex elf,” he replied.

 

Sportacus giggled, lifted his head and gave Robbie a kiss on the lips.

 

“We should get cleaned up a little,” Sportacus sat up, but Robbie stopped him.

  
He took out a cloth from the side table and cleaned them both up. They kissed lazily for a while, enjoying taking it slow.


End file.
